The Full Metal report
by fullmetalgal
Summary: based when the series has finished and before the movie Ed and Al didnt end up like they did at the finali of the series they stayed the same as always.And so while Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang have thier honemooon, two officers hear of the Elric brothers


**Chapter one**

Sky stared endlessly out to the rich countryside.

Seeing two cute lovebirds she watched their dark blue bodies swirled and danced in the air, this was expected to be the normal ways of lovebirds as they fly... she sighed, why cant she be out there with them? Instead of being stuck in a cramped chocolate brown compartment of a rickety train with Zack. Mr. Harrington was not the wisest of company at the best of times and Sky now begun to realize why the soldier's in central headquarters had been so keen to suggest Zack accompanied her. As for the whole three hours they'd been sitting in this section of the train so far Zack had not made one attempt to become a natural friend with Sky. Instead he'd been in silence, until the need to curse about a headache over and over under his breath for the last hour had occurred as an option.

'This fucking headache is giving me the shits… it won't stop throbbing and throbbing and hurting me. My delicate mind is under too much pressure; surely I've lost a few brain cells because of this excruciating pain. Ow, why me? Why now? Why does god hate me so?' yes, try putting up with that for an hour…over and over.

Well Sky had.

So sighing Sky rubbed her temples of her head and resisted the urge to slap Officer Zack. L. Harrington. One action which would have been so easy to do, it would have put great satisfaction across her face if peace resulted in this.

But Officer Sky Hawkeye was not known for that sort of behaviour, even under such extreme pressure as of this moment. She was known for keeping her cool, and controlling a situation appropriately and quickly.

'Damn this world, damn the creatures, they know nothing of pain as I do now. Oh I'd give anything for this throbbing to leave me be in peace…' Sky glanced at her companion and to her amazement he was quiet.

For a minute.

'OW! I cannot take this anymore! I swear I'm going to explode if this damn abomination of annoying pulsation doesn't wish to leave my head alone-'

'They serve water in the first class carriage… ' Zack gave Sky a shocked, blank face and then sighing he rested his feet on the window, smudging her view of the lovebirds. 'Ah, but it is too far to walk, I feel with this burden of pain inside my precious brain I shall not be able to survive such a task as fetching some water.'

Sky stood up at that moment and with a moody walk she slammed the sliding door open 'I'll get it then.' And she quickly slammed the door behind her.

She didn't notice Zack's expression of surprise.

Happy to be out of the little room and off the hard wooden slab they call a chair… Sky stretched in the corridor. Yawning she closed her eyes and giving a peaceful, happy smile she moved down the corridor towards the first class carriage. 'Finally a break…' she muttered, pleased her suggestion had led to her being able to find a reasonable excuse to leave. Sky quickly had the sensation to check her appearance. And seeing a mirror up ahead she stared at her reflection. The navy blue uniform with its crisp folds had been ironed vigorously as Sky recalled from last nights duties. It seemed the pants were a little over the top, but hearing what her crazy brother-in-law Roy wished to do with the uniform made her realizes just how lucky the females were. Mini skirts would be just so inappropriate to wear. After all then they'd have to issue certain underwear for them to wear too.

Sky turned her attention back to her reflection as she double checked she looked in top order. Her short hair was tied in a semi-pony-tail and quite a few strands fell across her face or were tucked behind her ears. The brunette haired woman had striking ruby red eyes and smooth white skin. If she had grown her hair longer and had it grown and dyed back like Riza's they would be un-separable in appearance, maybe even so in attitude. But her twenty five old sister was off honeymooning with a handsome man and Sky was fresh out of traineeship. Not to mention there was six ears difference in their age. Sky had no plans to settle down yet, her sister had surprisingly changed her ideas so sudden it was like a thunderbolt. Sky double checked the uniforms collar was straight and that her posture was showing her important role as an up holder of the law and taking a deep breath she strolled further down the hall.

With a slight push the carriage door opened and Sky stepped into the compartment and handed Zack a glass of water. By now Zack had stopped his annoying act and sat up intently when sky came back in and sat back down with her own glass. Soon she resumed her longing look through the glass and Zack sat opposite her, embarrassed. Sky didn't notice how his blue eyes were sparkling with relief for her return. She also didn't notice how red his face went as he talked. 'That was completely unnecessary…' his voice was clear and putting in a tone of humour. Sky heard the comment and kept a blank face, she was re-collected now. 'I mean… I was being a complete… a complete um…'

'Asshole is the word you're looking for?' Zack grinned and nodded, then took a sip of his water and nodded some more. Sky smiled slightly and also took a sip of her own water she held in her hand. 'I'm Officer Zack Harrington.' His voice was firm and official and sky noticed his hand was held out to shake hers. 'I'm Sky Hawkeye-'

'Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's little sister?' Sky groaned, she hated it when people compared her to her sister 'I'd prefer it if you don't go comparing me to my sister again. I am either known to you as Sky or Officer Hawkeye is that understood?' Zack backed off and their hands separated. 'Whoa, Whoa, calm down missy. I mean no offence…!' Zack relaxed back into his seat and took another swig of his water as a frosty silence filled the room.

Sky was well aware of what her step brother and her sister had done to the former boss of the military. And that their names had now become one of a household use since the deed had been completed. 'What if he's not there?' Zack asked randomly…

'What?'

'What if the rumours of Full Metal being seen around his hometown are false leads?'

'Then we go back to central and wait for our next mission… simple.' Zack sighed and shook his head, his blond short spiky hair wavered a little as he made this movement and his eyes were a piercing blue.

The two knew well enough that there had been sightings of the supposedly Edward Elric and a while ago Alphonese Elric disappeared too. Sky secretly feared the worse.

Somehow she was supposed to make a decent report about this, but it seemed a waste of time. Zack suddenly coughed and bought her back out of her thoughts… 'Something feels fishy about this…' Sky muttered a little too loudly. Zack mistook her to be talking to him and he nodded 'I don't know why but I agree with ya. Something's up, but surely the rumours have to be true, a genius like that cant of just "disappeared" and his younger brother too...' Sky shrugged and sighed, taking a sip of her water before resting it carefully back on her lap 'Well I guess we'll see… we're due to arrive in another hour or so…' suddenly yawning Sky realized how hyped she must have been last night. 'Jeez, you need a sleep...' Sky nodded

'But you have a headache… and may need to call upon my services to get you another drink…' playfully Sky remarked this, knowing all too well the man had been faking it. Zack blushed and smiling he shrugged 'I'll call you if I need you, for now get some sleep…'

Smiling at her companion she hoped this was the real him.

If so, maybe he wouldn't be that hard to get along with…

**I know this doesn't fit in with the movie, but I regrettably haven't seen it yet… so this is what happens before the movie but after the last episode. Ed and Al didn't end up changing and they're still in the alchemy world and now are mysteriously missing, so the military need to find them again to summon them to central head quarters. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye got married and are having a honeymoon at the moment and Ed is needed to take over their job for a while… **

4


End file.
